The present invention relates to mechanical devices and, more particularly, to a spring loaded device that may be attached to a boat transom for transducer or pitot tube mounting.
Conventional transom mount transducer brackets are locking and non-locking devices, which will not reset automatically, thus requiring a manual reset of the bracket. These types of brackets are liable to break off, resulting in the loss of the transducer. At best, the brackets may be bent and may not reset to their original position without effort on the part of the user.
As can be seen, there is a need for a spring loaded device that may resiliently move an item out of the way of an obstruction and reset its position back to its original position once clear of the obstruction.